


quiet when i'm coming home (version 1)

by larrys27tattoos



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, this is the sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys27tattoos/pseuds/larrys27tattoos
Summary: Thomas felt as though the world around him had frozen, like his body was lead. He tried to push through the fog in his brain, to reach some ground of understanding.He had been awake in a world without Newt for no more than a few minutes and it had almost been too much to bear. Surely this was just his way of coping.“Tommy. Love.” Newt’s voice was a whisper, his hand curling around Thomas’s and bringing it to his chest, where Thomas could feel the gentle thudding of his heartbeat. “I promise, you’re not dreaming.”
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	quiet when i'm coming home (version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the maze runner series for the first time during quarantine and jumped on the newtmas ship. 
> 
> As I wrote this fic I had two very distinct endings and I felt like both needed to happen- so I wrote two endings. This is the sad one.

_“Please, Tommy, please.” Thomas saw black eyes, a pool of black blood, heard Newt’s screams. He felt Newt’s breath on his face, Newt’s hands clenching around his own on the dagger, heard Newt’s ragged voice underneath the Crank growl begging, begging for Thomas to do it, to kill him, their hands moved and Thomas was gagging on blood as Newt’s face swam in and out of focus above him…_

“NEWT!” Thomas jerked awake to the sound of Newt’s name tearing out of his own throat, his upper body moving to sit up of its own accord before a hot searing pain in his stomach sent him collapsing back against the bed.

He opened his eyes, hands scrabbling to move the blanket away from his bare chest. He was in some sort of tent, the dirty canvas letting dusty shafts of what looked like morning sunlight through to the packed dirt floor. He pressed his fingers against his bandages, the hot pain flaring as he touched where he’d been shot.

The gunshot. The gunshot that had nearly killed him. The gunshot that he wished had.

He closed his eyes again as the memory of Newt’s wild eyes and the black blood down his chin burned into him. He had been so close. If he’d held on just a few moments longer, if he’d just been strong enough to hold Newt to the ground for two more minutes, he might be here with him, and Thomas wouldn’t feel so shucking empty.

He twisted his fists into the blankets, a tiny, desperate sound escaping him as there was a sudden rustle of canvas, and then an impossible voice.

“Still bloody sleepin’, then, Tommy?”

Thomas froze, then squeezed his eyes shut as the realization hit him.

A dream.

He still hadn’t woken up yet.

Fighting the urge to cry, he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Newt standing next to his bed, looking pale, but perfectly healthy, his eyes their normal coffee brown and no bulging dark veins in his skin.

Newt smiled. “Welcome back to the land of the living, mate.”

Thomas opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He gaped like a fish as Newt walked over to a small table and poured water from a metal jug.

“You’ve been out nearly a week,” said Newt, settling himself in the chair beside Thomas’s cot. “Minho was klunking himself, convinced you’d gone into a coma.”

“Newt?” Thomas whispered, and Newt’s eyes softened.

“Here,” he said, tilting the cup towards Thomas’s mouth. “Have some water.”

Thomas obediently took a sip, then pushed the cup away. “Newt, I—God, I wish this were real, you-“

Newt furrowed his brow. “Real? What d’you- oh, Tommy, no-“

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said. “Newt, I’m so sorry, I tried to save you, but I- I couldn’t hold you down, and you- we grabbed the dagger, and Brenda-“

“Thomas.” Newt placed a firm hand on Thomas’s chest, stopping him midsentence. “Tommy, I promise, this is real.”

Thomas shook his head. “It’s just a dream. You died. You’re dead. I killed you.”

“Tommy, I am very much not dead. This is real.” Newt shook his head in frustration, then slid his jacket off, lifting his shirt to just beneath his armpits. “Look.”

Thomas stared. In the middle of Newt’s chest, right beside his heart, was a dark, ugly, scabbing wound, a stark thick line about the size of a dagger blade.

“You were unconscious in the Berg,” Newt said quietly. “Brenda stayed, after you ran into the Facility, and she injected me with the serum. I… must not have been fully dead, because it worked. It cured me, Tommy. I’m here. Really here.”

Thomas felt as though the world around him had frozen, like his body was lead. He tried to push through the fog in his brain, to reach some ground of understanding. He had been awake in a world without Newt for no more than a few minutes and it had almost been too much to bear. Surely this was just his way of coping.

“Tommy. Love.” Newt’s voice was a whisper, his hand curling around Thomas’s and bringing it to his chest, where Thomas could feel the gentle thudding of his heartbeat. “I promise, you’re not dreaming.”

“Newt, I-“ the words were thick in Thomas’s throat. “I can’t…I don’t think I could handle it. Waking up. If-“

Newt sighed, somewhat impatiently, and Thomas couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Look, you slinthead, why don’t you go back to sleep, and I swear I’ll be here when you wake up. You can’t fall asleep in dreams, so maybe that’ll prove it to you.”

Thomas raised his eyebrows. “You can’t fall asleep in dreams?”

“Yes, everyone knows that. Now shove over.”

“What?”

Newt rolled his eyes, pulling off his boots. “Move over, I could use a nap as well.”

Still slightly stunned, Thomas shifted to the side of the cot, ignoring the twinge in his side. Newt slid in next to him, wrapping his arm gently around Thomas’s waist and pulling the blankets up over them.

“Go to sleep, Tommy,” he murmured. “I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Thomas let his hand settle over Newt’s, their fingers sliding gently together. His eyes closed to the sound of Newt’s breath in his ear.

When he woke, it was quiet, and the bed was cold.


End file.
